Gerry Anderson TV Series
Supercar Rescue Last Line: Yeah Doctor Beaker, everything's under control. It seems as though we've found a co-pilot. Who: Mike Mercury Amazonian Adventure Last Line: Who: Doctor Beaker The Talisman Of Sargon Last Line: Who: False Alarm Last Line: Who: What Goes Up Last Line: Who: Keep It Cool Last Line: Who: Grounded Last Line: Oh no! Fade him out! Who: Mike Mercury Jungle Hazard Last Line: Who: High Tension Last Line: Who: Island Incident Last Line: And now if you don't mind, the supreme holder of the golden star of Palotta would like a second piece of toast, or do we have to wait until dinner? Who: Mike Mercury A Little Art Last Line: Who: Ice-Fall Last Line: Who: The Tracking Of Masterspy Last Line: So, Professor? You know it, I know it and Doctor Beaker knows it. It's just a pity Masterspy didn't know it as well. Who: Mike Mercury Phantom Piper Last Line: Who: Deep Seven Last Line: Next time I go down I'll wear that spacesuit of yours. Who: Mike Mercury Pirate Plunder Last Line: Boy what a team! You and Supercar! Who: Black Morgan Flight Of Fancy Last Line: Who: Hostage Last Line: Who: The Sunken Temple Last Line: Who: Trapped In The Depths Last Line: That's it! Throttle's closed. Look Doc! She's floating! Who: Mike Mercury Crash Landing Last Line: Who: The Dragon Of Ho Meng Last Line: Who: The Lost City Last Line: Supercar to base, Supercar to base. Changing course for the South Pole, Exactly 8 hours, 23 and a half minutes behind schedule. Over and out. Who:'''Mike Mercury The Magic Carpet '''Last Line: Who: The White Line Last Line: And I guess no-one ever will. Who:'''Jimmy Gibson Supercar "Take One" '''Last Line: Well. Now who's a fool? Who: Doctor Beaker The Runaway Train Last Line: Who: Precious Cargo Last Line: Who: Operation Superstork Last Line: Who: Hi-Jack Last Line: Who: Calling Charlie Queen Last Line: Who: Hopkins Space For Mitch Last Line: Who: The Sky's The Limit Last Line: Who: 70-B-Lo Last Line: Who: Atomic Witch Hunt Last Line: Who: Jail Break Last Line: Who: The Day That Time Stood Still Last Line: Happy Birthday to yoou! Who: Professor Popkiss, Doctor Beaker, Jimmy Gibson Transatlantic Cable Last Line: Who: King Kool Last Line: Who: Fireball XL5 Planet 46 (Episode) Last Line: Who: Hypnotic Sphere Last Line: Who: Planet Of Platonia Last Line: Who: Space Magnet Last Line: '''Nevermind. Forget it. '''Who: '''Doctor Venus The Doomed Planet '''Last Line: Who: Plant Man From Space Last Line: This is where we came in. Who: Steve Zodiac The Sun Temple Last Line: Who: Doctor Venus Space Immigrants Last Line: Who: Space Monster Last Line: Who: Flying Zodiac Last Line: Who: Steve Zodiac Spy In Space Last Line: Men! Bah! They useless! There are fools! Idiots! All of them! Who: Griselda XL5 To H2O Last Line: ' ''That, Commander, is the understatement of the year. '''Who: Steven Zodiac Space Pirates Last Line: Who: Last Of The Zanadus Last Line: Return to earth. Return to Earth. Return to Earth. Who: Robert Space Pen Last Line: You just wait, Steve Zodiac, our day will come! Who: Griselda Convict In Space Wings Of Danger Last Line: On our way 'ome. On our way 'ome. Who: Robert The Triads Last Line: Who: Sabotage Last Line: Who: Prisoner On The Lost Planet Last Line: Who: Flight To Danger Last Line: Astronaut Ninety of the World Space Patrol. Who: Space Vacation Last Line: Who: Mystery Of The TA2 Last Line: Who: Robert To The Rescue Last Line: Who: The Forbidden Planet Last Line: Who: Professor Mattic The Granatoid Tanks Last Line: '''Space Patrol, this is Commander Zero. I want you to know that I do not approve of holding parties in the control room...but this is an exception. Okay Matt, Tear it up! '''Who: '''Commander Zero. Dangerous Cargo '''Last Line: Who: 1875 Last Line: Yes sir. A long time ago. Who:'''Steve Zodiac The Robot Freighter Mystery '''Last Line: SHUT UP! Listen to the music. Who: Edmundo Drama At Space City Last Line: Welcome hooome! Who: Zoonie Whistle For Danger Last Line: Aw what's the use. This is driving me crazy! Who: Commander Zero Faster Than Light Last Line: Who: The Day The Earth Froze Last Line: OUT!!! GET OUT!!!! Who: Commander Zero Invasion Earth Last Line: It won't hurt a bit. Who: Commander Zero Ghosts Of Space Last Line: Who: Trial By Robot Last Line: On our way 'ome. On our way 'ome. Who: Robert A Day In The Life Of a Space General Last Line: Who: Space City Special Last Line: It's gone again! Who: Professor Mattic The Fire Fighters Last Line: Oh what do ya know. Now that they can hear me no-one has got anything to say! Who:'''Commander Zero Stingray Stingray (episode) '''Last Line: Well. I certainly know what I'm up against. Who: '''Atlanta Plant Of Doom '''Last Line: I sure would Troy. It would be a pleasure. Who: '''Atlanta Sea Of Oil '''Last Line: Let us hope the oil will bring ever lasting friendship. Who: '''Naveer Hostages Of The Deep '''Last Line: I think Marina's trying to say something too. Would it be that you'd like to thank Troy for all he's done? Who: '''Phones Treasure Down Below '''Last Line: Why did I have to open my big, fat mouth? Who: Phones The Big Gun Last Line: Who: Tory Tempest The Golden Sea Last Line: You fool! Providing this ship doesn’t collapse, we just have to wait until the sounders runs out! Who: Titan The Ghost Ship Last Line: Thanks. It's men like you that make me proud to command the World Aquanaut Security Patrol. Who: Commander Shore. Count Down Last Line: You know Troy, I'm glad we couldn't get Marina to speak. Could you imagine two talkative women around here? We just wouldn't stand a chance. Who: Commander Shore The Ghost Of The Sea Last Line: Yep. I guess we did. Who: Troy Tempest Emergency Marineville Last Line: Well, don't that beat all. Who: Phones Subterranean Sea Last Line: Who: Troy or Phones Loch Ness Monster Last Line: Yeah, this is where we came in. Who: Troy Tempest The Invaders Last Line: As I said earlier, even the best laid plan go wrong. Who: Atlanta Secret Of The Giant Oyster Last Line: Bromley stopped you shooting us. So I'll return the favor, now we're quits. I'm taking you back to Marineville to spend a long time in jail. Tie them up, Marina. Marina? Marina? Who: Troy Tempest Raptures Of The Deep Last Line: Yep, let’s go. I guess I have some explain to do with Commander Shore. Who: Troy Tempest Stand By For Action Last Line: Troy...Tempest. Who: Atlanta. The Disappearing Ships Last Line: What's the matter with ya? You chicken? Who: Commander Shore? The Man From The Navy Last Line: Who: Tory Tempest or Atlanta Marineville Traitor Last Line: Yes. Welcome back father. Who: Atlanta Tom Thumb Tempest Last Line: ' ''Yes, sir. So am I. So am I. '''Who: Troy Tempest Pink Ice Last Line: Real cool. Who: Commander Shore The Master Plan Last Line: No one would dare to laugh at the mighty Titan. Just because his master plan failed to work. Who: X20 Star Of The East Last Line: Get this lizard out of here! I demand his removal! I am a member of the World Security Patrol! Get him out! GEET HIIM OUUUT! Who: El Hudat An Echo Of Danger Last Line: I must be crazy working for Titan. I ought to get ''my head examined!'' Who: X20 Invisible Enemy Last Line: The treat's on you? Hey fellas, Father hasn't come out of his trance yet! Who: Atlanta Deep Heat Last Line: Well folks. This is where we came in. Who: Troy Tempest In Search Of The Tajmanon Last Line: Just another souvenir sir, from another WASPs adventure. Who: Troy Tempest Titan Goes Pop Last Line: Who: Titan Set Sail For Adventure Last Line: Who: Tune Of Danger Last Line: Okay boys! Blues Pacifica! From the top! Who: WASPs Pianist:' ' Rescue From The Skies Last Line: Thanks. Thanks a lot for everything. Especially the guy who ''saved The WASP's newest aquanaut. Good old Troy.'' Who: Lieutenant Fisher The Cool Cave Man Last Line: Come in Troy. You may as well join the club. Who: Commander Shore A Nut For Marineville Last Line: Well you know Commander, it takes all types to save a world. Who: Professor Burgoyne Trapped In The Depths Last Line: Yeah. Now let me get back to sleep will ya? Who: Commander Shore Eastern Eclipse Last Line: How did I ever get into this mess? Who: El Hudat/Ali Kali(?) A Christmas To Remember Last Line: Gee. This really has been a Christmas to remember. Who: Barry Burn The Lighthouse Dwellers Last Line: Yes, Loreef. Men of their word. We should never have doubted them. Who: Kromer Aquanaut Of The Year Last Line: Atlanta, I'm going to the tower. I want you there in 5 minutes. Phones, Marina, stand by with Troy to launch Stingray!...Er thanks for a great show, but I'm afraid whether you like it or not, this has got to be the end. Who: Commander Shore Thunderbirds Trapped In The Sky Last Line: Well, fellas... I guess that handshake was for all of us... Boys, I think we're in business! Who: Jeff Tracy Pit Of Peril Last Line: Boy! What I'd give to have those guys in my force Who: General Peters The Perils Of Penelope Last Line: I've never seen anything like it! Who: Alan Tracy Terror In New York City Last Line: Thank you. Thank you, friends. As you see, I made the show. And what a show we have for you tonight. But first, I have one very important thing to say. My cameraman and I are only alive today because of the unselfish action of an organization that is dedicated to its chosen task of rescuing people who normally would certainly die. I refer to International Rescue. I'm going to take this opportunity to thank the people behind that great organization. No-one knows who they are, or where they come from. But come they do, and help they bring. I only hope that somehow, my words will reach those gallant people. International Rescue, on behalf of Joe and myself, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Who: Ned Cook Edge Of Impact Last Line: They certainly were, Colonel. They certainly were. Who: Tin-Tin Day Of Disaster Last Line: Oh, nothing... It's just that if you're gonna start talking to teapots, there's a guy I think you ought to see. Who: Brains 30 Minutes After Noon Last Line: Well, it's not all romance, you know. In actual fact, in reality it's a tough existence. Never being yourself. Someone like you, so sheltered and gentle, it just wouldn't be you. With all due respect, you're just not the type. You see, we walk with danger as a shadow. Death is a constant companion. No, Penelope, you just be what you are - a very beautiful lady. Who: Southern Desperate Intruder Last Line: You know, Brains, what we need is a nice quiet rescue to soothe our nerves. Come on, let's get back to base. Who: Tin-Tin End Of The Road Last Line: I'll be waiting, Alan. Who: Tin-Tin The Uninvited Last Line: Yeah, we've certainly got a lot to thank International Rescue for. Who: Wilson Sun Probe Last Line: Thanks, Brains. Who: Braman Operation Crash-Dive Last Line: Here I go again! Who: Gordon Tracy Vault Of Death Last Line: Phoaw! Love a duck. They call this place burglar-proof? They'd do better to use my kid's piggy bank! Who: Light-Fingered Fred The Mighty Atom Last Line: At last, I have the information I require. And now, the secrets of International Rescue. What?! I don't believe it! You stupid, foolish, idiotic failure! Who: Hood City of Fire Last Line: You're so right, dear. You're so right. Who: Woman Driver's Husband The Impostors Last Line: Well, there's no one better qualified than me to say, it's terrific to see International Rescue back in business! Who: Elliot The Man From MI.5 Last Line: Well, er... your yacht, m'lady. Who: Parker Cry Wolf Last Line: The things I do for the International Rescue. Who: Scott Tracy Danger at Ocean Deep Last Line: OK. Go and dip your hot heads in the pool. I want to read my book. Who: Jeff Tracy Move - And You're Dead Last Line: Never mind, Alan. Who needs a painting? Especially when we've got the real thing. Who: Tin-Tin The Duchess Assignment Last Line: Come on! Fifteen, black! Come on! Fifteen, black! Who: Duchess of Royston Brink Of Disaster Last Line: Time.... Well, I guess that's one thing we've got plenty of. Who: Warren Grafton Attack of the Alligators! Last Line: Happy Birthday, Alan. Who: Tin-Tin Martian Invasion Last Line: Yeah, I was wondering the same thing myself, Virgil. Anyway, whatever disguise he wears, we'll get him - one day. Who: Scott Tracy The Cham-Cham Last Line: Oh, I'm getting quite used to it by now, this hello-goodbye all the time. And you know, it's always nice to get home again. Who: Tin-Tin Security Hazard Last Line: Thunderbird 2 to base. Mission successfully completed. Security hazard negative. Who: Scott Tracy Atlantic Inferno Last Line: Dad, for my money, you can have it. I need a vacation. Who: Scott Tracy Path Of Destruction Last Line: Oh, it's nothing to worry about.... Who: Jim Lucas Alias Mr. Hackenbacker Last Line: Why, thank you, Hiram. Who: Tin-Tin Lord Parker's 'Oliday Last Line: I anticipated you again, my lady, if you'll pardon the liberty. Bingo! Who: Parker Ricochet Last Line: Alan! Who: Tin-Tin Give Or Take A Million Last Line: Brains, you old devil, you've given us a real, old-fashioned Christmas. Who: Jeff Tracy Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons The Mysterons Last Line: It would seem that this Captain Scarlet, is now indestructible. This presents us with a clear and exciting expectation that he will become out greatest asset in the fight against the Mysterons. Who: Colonel White Winged Assassin Last Line: In vain. Who: Captain Blue Big Ben Strikes Again Last Line: Thirteen. I'll make that my lucky number. Who: Captain Scarlet Manhunt Last Line: Don't tell anyone, Lieutenant, but that's the first time I've ever driven an SPV. Who: Symphony Angel Point 783 Last Line: Gentlemen, I cannot elaborate, but I will say this. Captain Scarlet will live. He will continue to fight against the Mysterons. Maybe sooner than you think. Who: Captain Blue Operation Time Last Line: High voltage currents can kill Mysterons as well as men! Who: Colonel White Renegade Rocket Last Line: '''No, but one more question like that Lieutenant and you will be. They are both brave men. And Spectrum needs brave men in it's continuing battle against the Mysterons. '''Who: '''Colonel White White As Snow '''Last Line: And get me those reports! Who: Colonel White Seek And Destroy Last Line: Oh, well, let’s get going. It’s a long walk to Cloudbase. Who: Captain Blue Spectrum Strikes Back Last Line: I used this. Look. Who: General Peterson Avalanche Last Line: As you say, Colonel, we're not in this business for congratulations. Who: Captain Scarlet Shadow Of Fear Last Line: Operation Sword. In spite of everything Lieutenant, that goes ahead as scheduled. Who: Colonel White The Trap Last Line: I'm sure you can, Morton. I'm sure you can. Who: Captain Scarlet Special Assignment Last Line: Lieutenant! You know I never gamble! Who: Captain Scarlet Lunarville 7 Last Line: ''Well we've won the round, but not the fight. This will continue until the Mysterons finally decide to end their war of nerves against the earth.'' Who: '''Colonel White The Heart Of New York '''Last Line: ''Now that the full story has emerged, we see how the greed of three men resulted in their eventual death. The Mysterons also saw the corruption and greed of man and have destroyed, as they said they would'', ''The Heart of New York, the Second National Bank. But surley these three men were not typical of mankind, whom I believe to be basically good. And because of this, I am convinced of our ultimate victory against the Mysterons.'' Who: '''Colonel White Traitor '''Last Line: Yes sir. All we can do is remain vigilant. Who: Captain Scarlet Model Spy Last Line: With the compliments of the House of Verdain. Who: Andre Verdain Fire At Rig 15 Last Line: '''Doctor Fawn, we have a patient for you. An old patient. Give him VIP treatment. He's done a great job. And er, I’m sure he’ll effect a complete recovery. Just make him comfortable. He’ll do the rest. '''Who: Colonel White Flight To Atlantica Last Line: Yes, sir! Who: Captain Scarlet Crater 101 Last Line: I suppose so. I didn't think you'd noticed. Who: Shroeder Dangerous Rendezvous Last Line: Who: Colonel White Noose Of Ice Last Line: Yes, sir. They're a formidable adversary. But we must continue the fight. Who: Captain Scarlet Treble Cross Last Line: Yes, sir. Let’s hope we can, prise it open. Who: Captain Scarlet Inferno Last Line: We can only be thankful there was no one down there. Well, the Mysterons have won this round, but the fight isn't over yet. Who: Captain Scarlet Flight 104 Last Line: Just say he's a man. A man doing a job. A great job. Who: Captain Blue Place Of Angels Last Line: It’s alright, Colonel. Everything’s alright. The City of the Angels is safe. Who: Captain Scarlet Expo 2068 Last Line: Colonel White, prepare the sickbay for Captain Scarlet. I'm… bringing him in. Who: Captain Blue The Launching Last Line: '''Lucky? I'd say we're the lucky ones having a guy like you around. On behalf of everyone all I can say is, Thank you Captain Scarlet. '''Who: President Roberts Codename Europa Last Line: Put in the right place, Captain. Who: Captain Scarlet Attack On Cloudbase Last Line: Yes, even you, Captain Scarlet. But then it was only a dream. Who: Symphony Angel The Inquisition Last Line: Come on, Adam, you can tell me all about it, back on the real Cloudbase. Who: Captain Scarlet Joe 90 The Most Special Agent Last Line: Who: Hi-Jacked Last Line: Who: Splashdown Last Line: Who: Operation McClaine Last Line: Who: Three's A Crowd Last Line: Who: International Concerto Last Line: Who: Big Fish Last Line: Who: The Unorthodox Shepherd Last Line: Who: Relative Danger Last Line: Who: Business Holiday Last Line: Who: King For A Day Last Line: Who: Double Agent Last Line: Who: Most Special Astronaut Last Line: Who: Arctic Adventure Last Line: Who: The Fortress Last Line: Who: Colonel McClaine Last Line: Who: Joe McClaine Project 90 Last Line: Who: The Race Last Line: Who: The Professional Last Line: Who: Lone-Handed 90 Last Line: Who: Attack Of The Tiger Last Line: Yes I'm fine. I'm be home for breakfast. Out. Who: Joe McClaine Talkdown Last Line: Who: Breakout Last Line: Who: Mission X-41 Last Line: Who: Test Flight Last Line: Who: Child Of The Sun God Last Line: Who: Trial At Sea Last Line: Who: Viva Cordova Last Line: Who: See You Down There Last Line: Well,_____, let's get to work, honest work. Who: Ralph Clayton The Birthday Last Line: Who: Category:TV Series